


And So It Begins

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, New Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a 2008 VinList Finish the Story ChallengeMy attempt at a new AU: RMPRangers





	And So It Begins

_Patience was a talent Vin had learned in order to survive. Yet as he stared into the flames, his stomach did a slow roll. This time, he didn’t think he could wait._

~~~~~~~

Vin placed another slat on the small fire that burned within the makeshift fire ring. His grandfather had taught him how to build a fire and the importance of containing it. But there were no rocks in the inner city. He had used the next best thing. Bricks, from a building which had finally succumbed to age, lay arranged in a circle on the concrete floor of the warehouse. He knew that his grandfather would not have approved of a fire in the building, but it had been unseasonably cold and wet, and the meager fire gave off needed heat to remove the chill from the damp room. A grate which rested across one edge of the brick structure held an old pot from which steam curled. Vin reached forward and stirred the last of the soup within. Chicken noodle, his ma had served him chicken noodle when he didn’t feel well, at least that was what his grandfather had told him. He tried to remember but the memory seemed to skirt just out of reach.

A racking cough pulled Vin back to the present. He looked to the mound of blankets on the dingy mattress which rested on the floor. The mound started to shake as the sound of coughing came once again from within the confines of the pile. Vin moved over to what constituted the only bed in the room and pulled back the covers to reveal a dark mop of hair. “JD, you awake?”

A pale face with flushed cheeks appeared from beneath the covers. JD’s eyes held a glazed look as he blinked a few times and attempted to focus on Vin. “Thirsty,” was all JD managed before a fit of coughing hit again. Vin place an arm around the young boys shoulders, which radiated heat, and helped him move to a sitting position as he offered a tin of water. Taking no more than a sip, JD weakly pushed Vin’s hand away and moved to lie back down. 

“JD, ya need to drink. The soup is hot, would ya eat some soup?” 

Declining the offer with a shake of his head, JD murmured, “I’m cold.” 

Vin pulled the cover up and tucked it tightly around JD as a shiver shook the small body. 

“Vin, when’s mama coming back?” 

JD’s words filled him with dread. It had been months since his young friend had asked that question. Vin knew that JD, at age seven, realized his mother never could come back, anymore than his ma or his grandfather could. They had all been taken to a hospital, never to return. 

Vin moved about the dingy room he and JD had called home for the past few months, his mind drifting back in time as he collected their few possessions and put them into a backpack that had once belonged to his grandfather. 

~~~~~

The last time Vin had seen his mother, she was in a hospital bed, her golden curls on the pillow framing her pale face making her look like one of the angels in the book she always read to him. He could still hear her whispered words as he was led from her room, “I love you, Vin. You’re a Tanner. You remember that.” His grandfather had appeared a month later and explained that Vin would be living with him in Colorado now and that his ma had gone to live with the angels. 

Life with his grandfather had been good. The small house in the hills outside of Boulder had given Vin time to heal from both the loss of his mother and after effects of the month spent in an overcrowded orphanage while awaiting his grandfathers arrival. 

Two years passed quickly and with it his grandfathers health. Vin could remember the feeling of dread as he walked through the hospital doors a second time, the smell of antiseptics assailing his senses. Sitting in the waiting room that night he watched the faces of doctors and nurses as they moved in and out of the room, their murmured whispers and sympathetic looks. With tears in his eyes he waited for his chance and slipped from imposing building and into the night. 

He had walked that night for what seemed like hours until he fell into an exhausted sleep in a rickety tree house, a tree house that belonged to one JD Dunne. Vin smiled at the memory. JD, though two years younger than Vin, had decided he liked the idea of an older brother and was determined to “keep him”. The youngster brought him food, water daily for a week until his mother, intrigued by her son’s imaginary friend, had followed JD and discovered Vin’s hiding place…

~~~~~~

Vin realized that sometime in his musing he had moved to stand beside his sick friend. He reached out as some distant memory encouraged him to brush the wayward hair off of JD’s forehead. The intense heat that met his touch confirmed what he already knew. He could wait no longer. JD needed help.

~~~~~~

Buck Wilmington watched from the doorway as Nathan examined the small, dark-haired child while the older of the boys watched the proceedings with wary eyes. 

“Josiah, I don’t know what got into you, bringing these boys here. They should be at the hospital in Boulder ,” Nathan grumped. 

“I promised young Vin here that there would be no hospitals involved,” Josiah explained, in an attempt to calm the frightened child.

“But the first aid station here in the park? That’s a 50 mile drive, what were you thinking?”

“Best doctor I knew was on duty here tonight so it seemed the logical solution at the time,” Josiah rationalized. 

“Well, you’re lucky. JD appears to have a case of Strep Throat, but it could have been anything. Some antibiotics along with bed rest and he’ll be good as new.” 

“Mama?”

Buck looked toward Josiah and his eyes filled with sadness at the negative shake of the big man’s head. He moved to the examination table and took the small hand into his larger one. “It’s okay, Little Bear, ol’ Bucks here and he’ll take care of everything.” 

JD’s fever glazed eyes swept over Wilmington . “Is you a policeman?” 

“No Little Bear, I’m a park ranger and you happen to be in the First Aid station at the Allenspark entrance to the Rocky Mountain National Park .” Buck smiled as JD’s eyes grew wide, “And before you ask, no I don’t know Smokey the Bear.” 

~~~~~~~~

“Well?” Nathan looked from Josiah to Buck. 

“Chris was never taken off the list of Foster families after Sarah and Adam’s death,” Wilmington volunteered. 

“And that’s a good idea how?” 

“Actually, it might be just what Chris needs,” Josiah said thoughtfully.

“Right,” Nathan rolled his eyes,” and you think Social Services will condone a single, working man watching two youngsters?” 

The three men looked to where JD and Vin slept curled together on the small bed.

“His housekeeper, Nettie Wells, doesn’t she have a young niece that lives with her summers? Might be able to work out something with her while Chris is on duty,” Nathan commented. 

“And it’s not just Chris, Buck does live there too,” Josiah added. 

“Standish has a law degree, he might as well be putting it to use. If anyone can find a loop-hole, I’m sure Ezra can,” Buck commented with a smile. For the first time he honestly felt that this might just work. 

~~~~~~ 

Chris tucked in his regulation shirt, and then looked at his watch for the third time. Buck was late as usual. Walking down the stairs of the log house he now called home he heard the front door open. 

“About time, so what did she look like this time? Or did you get past looking at her. . .“ The rest of Chris’s sentence was lost as he looked up to see his long-time friend standing in the entry, holding a small child in his arms. 

“Hey, Big Dog, no need to rush, Josiah said he’d take your shift. I brought some house guests home for you to meet. This here’s JD Dunne, but he’ll answer to Little Bear,” Buck winked at the bundle in his arms and got a smile for his effort. 

Chris watched as Buck side-stepped and a young boy with light brown curls was revealed. Chris looked into the sky blue eyes and saw a deep sadness, the same sadness that he saw reflected in the mirror daily. 

Going down to one knee, Chris smiled, “And who do we have here?” 

In that moment, Buck saw a minute change overcome his friend and smiled. “Chris Larabee, I’d like you to meet Vin Tanner.

And so it begins ~~~~


End file.
